csifandomcom-20200225-history
Redemptio
Redemptio is the nineteenth episode in season six of . Synopsis Dr. Hawkes is trapped in a cell block during a security breach orchestrated by a familiar face from CSI's past, and the only person who can help him get to safety is the death row inmate who murdered his sister. Plot Dr. Hawkes arrives at the Pennsylvania State Correctional Center to witness the execution of Reggie Tifford… at Tifford’s request. Tifford admits to Hawkes that he killed the CSI’s older sister, Maya. Shaken, Hawkes sits down to witness the execution, but it’s halted when a guard drops dead before administering the lethal injection. Hawkes places a call to Mac, and the two conclude based on the appearance of the blood around the guard’s mouth and the smell coming from the body that he was poisoned by cyanide. The warden, Davis Ollenstein, locks the prison down and Reggie’s execution is postponed, but a bigger problem erupts when a state trooper attacks a guard and his gun goes off, hitting the controls for all of the locks on the prison cells. The prisoners immediately begin to riot, attacking each other and the guards. Hawkes spots Shane Casey among the prisoners, but gets jumped before he approach Casey, who walks off with the state trooper. He’s saved by Reggie, who leads him to a storage room. Hawkes places a call to his teammates, who have just learned about the prison riot—and about the theft of Danny’s badge by Shane Casey. While Mac obtains the blueprints to the prison with the intention of helping Hawkes break out, Reggie convinces Hawkes to change into a prison uniform in order to stay safe. Hawkes refuses to grant Reggie any absolution for his sister’s murder, and Reggie asks if Hawkes wants to know what happened. Hawkes assumed she was on drugs when she was killed, but Reggie tells him that Maya had gotten clean before her death. She tried to help Reggie but one night he killed her while high. He panicked and told the police she was killed by a dealer she was trying to buy drugs from. Reggie wants to help Hawkes for Maya’s sake. Hawkes sends a picture of the rioting prisoners to the team, but he and Reggie are interrupted by three prisoners who have captured the warden. Suspicious of Hawkes, whom they’ve never seen before, they try to get him to beat the warden, but Reggie intervenes, pointing out that they’ll need him as a hostage. The team uses the prison blueprints to get Hawkes and Reggie to Casey’s cell, where Hawkes finds two gutted peaches—the source of the cyanide that killed the guard. Hawkes realizes Casey is going to use the state trooper to walk him out of prison, but suddenly Casey appears and slams the door of the cell shut, trapping Hawkes and Reggie inside. The deranged killer is in pursuit of liberty—and tells the CSI he has an appointment to keep before running off. Hawkes tells Danny and Lindsay why Reggie wanted him to witness his execution, and the CSIs are surprised to learn Hawkes had a sister who was murdered. Hawkes uses sulfuric acid from a battery in the device used to track the prisoners to loosen the bars of the cell so that he and Reggie can slip out. Casey has met up with the state trooper, who has an NYPD uniform for him. The trooper implores Casey to tell his associate to release his family, but when Casey hears Hawkes and Reggie coming for him, he shoots the trooper and flees—after putting Danny’s badge on his uniform. Hawkes tries to help the trooper while Reggie chases Shane, who gets outside the prison. When SWAT sees a prisoner fighting with a man in uniform, they aim for Reggie and fire at him, killing him. Hawkes runs out and tries to prevent Shane from escaping, but Shane identifies himself as “Officer Messer” and Hawkes, still in a prison uniform, is detained, helpless as Shane walks to freedom. Hawkes rejoins the team in New York, telling them the trooper’s family is safe—and there’s an APB out on Shane. Hawkes takes flowers to his sister’s grave and tells her about his life. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Edward Furlong as Shane Casey * Harold Perrineau as Reggie Tifford * Robert Curtis Brown as Davis Ollenstein * Tyler Francavilla as Officer Miller * Eddie Alfano as Officer Denton * Anthony Pena as Scarface * Jon Collin Barclay as Beaten Guard * Mark Doerr as Priest * Jonathan Strait as Hostage Negotiator * Kacey Taylor as Lab Tech * Aurelius DiBarsanti as Execution Med Tech See Also